Kaiya Tsuchiki
Kaiya Tsuchiki is a master Earth Manipulator. She uses her bow and arrows in order to use the Earth to her advantage. Her elemental sign is a Demonic Dog but her name is currently unknown. Personality Kaiya, has shown, that she can be rough in battle. Appearance She wears brown animal skin and has dark brown hair in a top knot. Tanish skin, brown eyes. Dark brown trousers and roped sandals that are in Roman fashion. Abilities Kaiya is skilled when using a bow and arrow. She has shown that she has dog-themed attacks. Background Kaiya was born 1 year after the Five Days of Death. Current History Hunt for the Four Relics Saga Summi Arc Kaiya was first introduced when she thought Yutaka and Tobias was an intruder. She attacked them and they battled. The battle was interrupted by Stom. Though she did not talk, Kaiya knew why she was there. She (Kaiya) said that Yutaka and Tobias can come with them back to the Flying Tree Village. They follow her back and she took them to see Shura the leader of the village. After, Shura told her that the guests can stay, Kaiya escorted them to their hut. Than she jumped to her hut. She woke up and jumped down to Yutaka's platform. They talked and than went into the hut to wake Tobias. But he was kissing and hugging his pillow and saying Kaiya's name, much to her dislike. Once he said it three times (or the number that Yutaka counted), she jumped him and started to beat him up. After an unseen beat down: they arrived in Dining Hall and began to eat breakfast. She heard about Satoshi's and Hiroshi's pasts and after breakfast, she went outside with Yutaka. Outside: she saw a stranger. After a staring contest: he attacked and Tobias blew his cover by attacking him with a gust of wind. The stranger was none other than Raitrious. Near the end of their battle: Tobias formed a ball of wind in the palm of his hand and Raitrious formed a lightning ball in his palm. Kaiya watched as both of them collided. After the explosion, Tobiasand Raitrious flew out of the grey cloud. Yutaka went to fetch Tobias and Kaiya accompanied him. After the hospital visit and dropping Tobias off there, Kaiya went to Yutaka's hut. She walked through the threshold and saw him sleeping. Kaiya woke him up and they walked back to the hospital. Yutaka gave Hotaru a letter for Tobias. And Kaiya asked she can join him. Yutaka agreed to the idea and then she asked what Raitrious was after. Yutaka explained to her the Four Relics. They left the Flying Tree Village. Then they arrived at the shore of Forest Island. Kaiya entered her Elemental Possession state. She tried to detect Summi and she found out that he was lying underneath their feet. Then she scanned the sand again and found out that Raitrious did, in fact, survive the blast that he and Tobias caused. She battled Raitrious but was quickly defeated. Since, Yutaka, also, failed in killing Raitrious, she witnessed Summi's resurrection. Kaiya saw Yutaka go off and fight Summi but it was a short battle as she, also, witnessed Yutaka's death. She went to fetch Yutaka's body after Raitrious and Summi disappeared. She put his body on the sand and noticed that his wound was healing: on it's own. Yutaka woke up and Kaiya fell into his arms and Yutaka asked her if she could make a house that had two bedrooms, one bathhouse and a kitchen. She said she thinks she could and attempts to make one. She made a prefect beach house and they walk into it. After an hour, Kaiya decided to talk a bath but Yutaka was in it. She banged and banged on the door until he came out. He didn't say anything and Kaiya called him a jerk as she walked into the bathhouse and shutting the door close. Kaiya caught the balled up notice from Ichuji and read it. She placed the crumbled up paper on the table and walked outside. Then, she watched Takahiro fly back to the Forest Village. Kaiya watched the Forest Village's barrier get struct with a powerful water blast launched by Summi. Fearing that her home was going to be destroyed, Yutaka took action. Once, Tobias returned, she entered her Elemental Possession and she proclaimed that they are going to kill Summi this time. Kaiya bombarded Summi with tons of earth. She stood back to watch as Tetsu fought Summi. To protect everyone, Tetsu snapped his figures and forced everyone to retreat from battle by having a flame engulf them and take them to an unknown location. Trivia *Kaiya means Forgiveness in Japanese.